Maybe Tomorrow
by R-freedom
Summary: Jane. Maura. Time. Can Jane save Maura? what will their relationship be? give it a chance :) Rating: T maybe M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters. TNT does.**

**Boston**

_**University of BCU 22nd March 2013,**_

The football field was crowded but silenced.

The horrified eyes of the students were all on the body lying there. A young student was found dead in the field. Apparently, he was killed by a strong hit on the head.

There was in the crowd softs snobs and choked people. Detective Jane RIZZOLI was assigned to this crime scene. She just arrived at the crime scene and waited for the medical examiner to arrive. She hated to work with doctor Pike. He was insulting and incompetent.

So she just does her job and headed back to the precinct. Jane was still dealing with the loss of her partner detective Frost; he was shot by one of Patty Doyle's guys.

Walking to her office, detective Korsak called her to see how she is doing.

"Jane! How are you?" he asked.

She turned and tried to fake a smile, "I'm fine korsak, don't worry".

"I know that you don't like to talk about how you feel, but just so you know I'm here for you, you know that, don't you?" he replied

"Yes I know that, I just haven't been sleeping well lately that's all, thanks". And that was it, she returned to her office and started working on the case. After 1 hour, Korsak and Jane went to interrogate the girl that found the body. She was still in chock but she could talk.

"I was on my way to the library when I heard a scream and tried to find the source but when I went to the field I saw a girl running from a body, so I called the police but I didn't see her", she says as Jane asked her what she saw.

"Are you sure it was a girl running away?"

"Yes she had long blond hair and she was maybe 6 feet long"

"Ok thank you, here's my card if you remember something else feel free to call"

"OK thank you detective".

Jane and Korsak were alone, "we need to see if he had a friend that fits the girl"

"Yes Jane there is Duncan a friend of the victim, he wants to talk to us."

"Let's go!"

"Hello Duncan, I'm detective Korsak and this is detective Rizzoli, so you were friend with Mike?"

"Yes we are old friends from high school"

"Did Mike had problems with anyone?"

"No, but he just split with his girlfriend Emily. They didn't get along anymore."

"Was his girlfriend a blond girl?"

"Yes she is"

Jane and Korsak went to talk with Emily. On their way, Jane hoped that it is going to be an easy classic jealousy case. After thirty minutes talking to Emily she finally confesses to a 1 degree murder.

After arresting her, Jane went back to the precinct and finishes all the paper work that she had to do.

She went home and drown herself with beers so she can sleep a little. The next day was her day off and she didn't know what to do. She was alone, her private life didn't work well. She just split with Casey.

She went to her bedroom and slept. Tomorrow is going to be a new day.

The next morning, she woke up at 11am, took a shower got dressed and went out to take a breakfast.

She didn't want to go to a place near so she wouldn't meet someone she knew. She drove off and took her breakfast in a far cozy coffee. On the way out she saw in front of her a yard sale. Not having what to do, she decided to take a look at it.

She was amazed by the things that people seem to appreciate. At the end of her tour, she saw a girl with a laptop on the stand. She walked out to her and saw a Macbook on the table in a good condition.She asked the girl how much it costs.

"Hi, please how much this laptop costs?"

"It's at 400$ dollars", says the girl.

"It still works?"

"Of course it works I wouldn't be saling it otherwise. It was my sister's laptop, I formatted the hard drive."

Jane needed a new laptop. And with her salary it was a good opportunity.

"Ok I'll take it" with that she bought the laptop and headed home.

…

Jane arrived home and with beer in hand took the laptop and sits on the couch.

She turned on the laptop and logged in and accessed to the home screen. At first glance, everything was normal desk, wallpaper, familiar icons Mac. She entered her own credentials to connect to the Internet and for minutes rummaged in programs to ensure that it was able to open all applications: word processor, browser, mail, manager Photo. By launching this latest software, she was surprised to come across a series of photographs.

"Strange, the girl on the stand assured me that she formatted the hard drive." Jane said.

She double clicked to start the slideshow. The photos were of a honey blond girl with hazel eyes. "She is beautiful, maybe the laptop was hers", thought Jane.

Intrigued,she stoppedon some photo to show more information. Every photo had the same info: taken by drmauraisles .

_Doctor Maura Isles…._

Jane decided that before deleting the photos, she will send an email to see if the old owner want them.

**FROM:** Jane Rizzoli

**TO:** Maura Isles

**OBJECT:** Photos

Good evening Dr Isles,

I'm the new owner of your Macbook.

There are still some photos of you on the hard drive of your old laptop.

Would you like me to send them to you or just delete them?

Waiting for your answer.

Jane Rizzoli


	2. Chapter 2

**So there is the second chapter. sorry for the late update . I don't own the characters.**

* * *

When Jane woke up, she made herself a cup of coffee and went to check her emails.

She found a new email notification.

FROM: Maura Isles

TO: Jane Rizzoli

Object: RE: Photo

Dear Ms Rizzoli,

I think that you have mistaken the email address. If I own a Macbook, I'm sure I didn't sell it.

So the photographs that you found aren't mine.

Best regards.

Maura.

_Maura Isles,_

_Chef medical examiner of the New York City_

So she typed a reply.

" OK!

I'm sorry for bothering you. Have a good day.

Jane.

PS: You are a Chef Medical examiner….? Maybe we did meet sometime. I'm a homicide detective at Boston PD and I have worked with NYPD on some cases."

She hit sent.

Jane went to run on that Sunday morning. She came home around 10a.m, took a shower and settle on the couch to watch TV.

She checked her phone only to find 3 missed calls from her mother and a text asking her if she was ok and did she talked to Casey.

She didn't call or texted back her mother because she knew what Angela would say.

"I want to be sure that you'd be taken care of, you are difficult with Casey you didn't even give him the chance to explain himself or to show how much he loves you."

"I can't deal with my mother now" she said to herself.

An hour later, she decided to check her emails. Hoping that she will find a response to change her she really hoping to find an email? Was she so desperatefor a friend? She didn't even know this Maura person.

Despite all of this, a huge smile spreads on Jane's face when she saw the notification for a new email. She smiled to herself and opened it.

FROM: Maura Isles

TO: Jane Rizzoli

Object: RE: Photo

Yes, I'm the Chief Medical Examiner in New York. I've been working with the NYPD of for 2 years now.

So you are a BPD homicide detective?! That's awesome and distinguish since female most likely face sexism and racist comment working in a field dominated by men.

_Maura Isles,_

_Chef medical examiner of the New York city_

Jane decided to reply.

"Yes yes! Sometimes they may be rude specially one of them! He's an immature asshole.

But I'm kind used to it even if I give him a hard time. And yes I take care of myself. :p

So tell me about your job?

Jane"

Two minutes later she received an email.

"Language Jane!

They call me queen of death. I don't like jokes like that! Anyway I love my job I feel like I can help those victims. I feel like they tell me things and I translate them to living people you know?! Not any one could do it"

"Yes tell me about it Maur'! My team and I work with certain ME that I don't appreciate. Every time I feel like I'm going to use my gun.

Can I call you Maur?!

PS: Sorry mom for the language "

Jane felt a rush of happiness. This exchange with a stranger made her feel a little bit alive. Asking herself what was wrong with her feeling this way about a complete stranger, she heard the beep of a new email.

She opened it.

" So tell me Jane, do you have a male partner at BPD?

Ps: yes feel free to call me Maur' Janie "

Jane felt a rush of tears streaming down her face. The pain of losing her partner along with the pain of losing Casey.

"Yes I had a male partner, but he passed away 2 weeks ago"

Jane pushed away the laptop and got up to make something to eat. That was something to expect when you talk to strangers on the net.

From the kitchen, Jane heard the beep of a new email but didn't want to read it. After finishing making her meal. She settle on the couch and look at the screen of the laptop there was 2 notifications both from Maura.

"I'm so sorry Jane.

Are you ok?"

"Just so you know, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here.

I know that it sound awkward and that we don't know each other. But actually you have been keeping me company since everybody thinks that I'm too awkward. I don't have a lot of friends you know?! OMG now I sound desperate."

Jane read the email and decided to reply. Why in the world someone would make someone feel this way?"No Maur'! You are right I do need to talk to someone but I'm awkward in my own way yes I don't easily opened up to anyone. Actually I have never opened up to anyone. And you are not desperate you have been keeping me company too.

…

Jane and Maura continued to exchange emails daily. They shared what their days were like. What they liked to do. Jane's mood started to improve every day. Everyone at the precinct noticed that.

She waited every day to go home and start emailing with Maura.

After 2 weeks of emailing, Jane received an email from Maura asking to meet.

"Hi Janie,

Actually I will be at Boston the next week for just one day and I was thinking if you would like to meet.

-Maura "

"Yes I would love that. Actually, I was thinking when It will be possible to meet my friend "

"Jane you are my friend too ,

So next week? I will be there Monday."

30 seconds later

" Ok! I know an Italian restaurant. The owner and his wife are family friends.

How is that sound?"

"That sound amazing Jane!

I can't wait to meet you in person"

" Me too Maur' "

With that Jane turned off her laptop and goes to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter. I don't own the characters.**

**reviews are very welcome! hope you like it**

* * *

The week end went off quickly. As Monday start, Jane was feeling quite excited that she is finally meeting her friend. They agreed to meet at the restaurant at 7p.m

At 6p.m, Jane closed the door of her flat. She entered her car and drove to the restaurant.

* * *

Maura was in front of the restaurant front door at 6:45pm. As she entered, she was greeted by a young woman.

"Good evening, I'm meeting Jane RIZZOLI. She booked a table for two."

"Really? Jane is coming? It's a wonderful surprise."

She looked at the list of the reservation but she didn't find it.

"She must have called my husband Giovanni. He forgot to tell me about it, it's not a problem, I'll find a good spot for you two".

Maura noticed that Silvia was pregnant.

"Would you mind if I take your coat?"

"No thank you I'll leave it with me"

They took the stairs leading tomezzanine.

The owner lead her to a table.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you I'll wait for Jane".

Silvia smiled at her and went down the stairs. Maura looked around her, the restaurant was cozy, a feeling of warmth surrounding the restaurant. She liked it. Maura looked at her watch, it was 7.04p.m

* * *

At 6:50pm, Jane was at therestaurant. She met Giovani the owner and sat to talking to him.

"So how are you doing? Silvia and me were very pleased to know that you were coming tonight."

"Yes! It's been a while since I came here, so how is Silvia? I called her this morning she is not here?"

"no, she stayed at home. At moment, alexander is a little ill"

"how old is he now?"

"one year old next month"

"do you have a photo?"

"yes, look he grows fast" he said as he gave her a photo.

"he's a beautiful baby"

"So you asked Silvia for our best spot! What's the occasion?"

"I'm meeting my new friend Maura she's from New York"

"Ah ok! Would you like something to drink?"

"I'll wait for Maura, thanks"

With that Giovanni lead her to her table where she waited for Maura.

_**7:18p.m**_

_**Silvia y Giovanni restaurant **_

"_Jane Rizzoli, do you not know that punctuality is a virtue of kings…." _Blamed Maura, as she watched her watch.

From the table, she could watch the restaurant door. But no single female was in sight.

She took her cellphone, no messages. After a few more minutes she decided to send an email.

"Dear Janie,

I arrived at the Silvia y Giovanni restaurant.

I'm waiting inside.

The food looks delicious. Hurry up, I'm really hungry.

Maura"

* * *

_**7 :35p.m**_

_**Silvia y Giovanni restaurant **_

Giovanni came by Jane. " she is still coming?"

"I guess so, maybe the conference didn't finish early"

"did you call her?"

"no, we didn't exchange our cells numbers. We met in the net"

"don't worry, she will be there, you know how is the traffic at this time"

Jane smiled and start writing an email:

"hey Maur',

I'm already at the restaurant. Giovanni can't wait to bring a range of different wines as I told him that you are a wine expert.

-Jane"

* * *

_**7:56p.m**_

_**Silvia y Giovanni restaurant **_

Maura was feeling embarrassed and mortified. She was waiting for an hour there were no emails.

"would you like me to call Jane?" Silvia asks Maura.

Silvia has noted Maura's uneasiness and discomfort. She tried to call Jane but there was no answer.

"I think that Jane is stuck at the traffic or at work. If she told you she will be here then she will be. Don't worry".

Maura heard a beep signaling a new email. she looked down at her screen phone.

It was just a notifying email saying that the email to Jane RIZZOLI was not send and that Jane RIZZOLI was an undefined user's mailbox.

_Strange…_

She checked the address email and sends it again.

* * *

_**8:15p.m**_

_**Silvia y Giovanni restaurant **_

"I think that she is no longer coming" says Jane as she accepted the beer that Giovanni gave her.

"I don't know what to say" replied Giovanni.

"Yes me too, anyway I think that I'll be heading home, see you soon" Jane said as she got up.

She had sent two emails but had received no answer.

As she entered her house, she turned on her laptop.

* * *

_**8:29p.m**_

_**Silvia y Giovanni restaurant **_

Maura closed the door and took the cab that Silvia had called for her to the airport. On her way there, she arranged her flight.

At 23 past midnight, Maura arrived home. As she entered, she started crying. One more time, people had just left her with no explanation and humiliated her. And one more time she thought that she had a real friend.

She changed from her trip cloths while crying. She turned on her laptop and saw that she had received an email from Jane but it was just on her laptop not on her cellphone.

"I had the impression that you were a truthful person but you are not. You make people feel that you honest but sadly you are not. I thought I had a friend but I was mistaken.

Please don't email me again".

Maura didn't know what to think, she was the one who stayed over an hour waiting for Jane who didn't show up. Angrily Maura decided to reply to Jane.

Jane was awake; she was staring blankly at the ceiling. These past 2 weeks was incredible she laughed and talked to Maura but now she felt so alone. A beep brings her down from her reverie. A new email arrived from Maura.

"What are talking about? I waited for you over an hour at the restaurant but you didn't come! I've sent you 2 emails and you didn't answer"

Jane's eyes were wide open. She couldn't believe what she just read. What the hell was wrong with this certain Maura?

"Are you freaking kidding me? At least take the courtesy to tell an easy understanding lie: maybe the snow? And hives Maura! Hives"

_**30 seconds later.**_

"The snow? I don't understand what do you reproach to me Jane. You are the one who didn't come! I was at the restaurant Jane, I waited the whole evening"

"so maybe you were at a wrong restaurant!"

"No. There was just one Silvia y Giovanni restaurant! I even talked to your friend Silvia. Giovanni's wife".

"you are lying Silvia wasn't at the restaurant tonight."

"of course she was there. She is quite short with dark hair and she is pregnant maybe along to 8 months!"


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth chapter. I really hope you will like it. Waiting for your comments and remarks. **

**I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

"Of course she was there. She is quite short with dark hair and she is pregnant maybe along to 8 months!"

What the hell Maura was talking about?!

"You are talking nonsense Maura. It's almost a year that Silvia had the baby"

Before Jane hit sent. She looked off the laptop. This conversation was really awkward. Silvia was really pregnant this time of the LAST year!

She took a long gulp of her beer and rubbed her eyes. She frowned her eyebrows and started examining all Maura's emails. Suddenly, she saw a detail that chocked her and a crazy idea crossed her mind.

"What's the date today Maura?"

"You know it. It's the fifth April."

"Of which year?"

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Tell me which year please!"

"This girl is crazy", thought Maura. However, she decided to check all Jane's emails. Maura was seized with fear as she spotted one detail that was present in all the emails.

They were all dated April…2013. A year later to the day, compared to today.

Maura was terrified, she turned off her laptop. It took her several minutes to dare start thinking about the situation.

She just stayed there watching the wall in front of her.

She lived in 2012.

Jane lived in 2013.

And for some unknown reasons. The laptop was their only mean to communicate.

_**Next day**_

_Jane! Jane! It can't be true! How am I supposed to believe that Jane is living in 2013? _

Maura didn't even know what to write in her journal, she looked at that sentence chock still showing on her face.

She got up from her bed and after going on her daily routine, headed toward the kitchen for breakfast.

After showering, Jane was making some coffee. She took her mug and settled on her kitchen bar.

Jane was sipping on her coffee in silence. Not daring to think of the events of the previous night.

Both of them, didn't want to check their emails. But at some point, the curiosity took over them. They checked their emails, and were relieved that there were no new emails.

Each of them, drove to their respective job. But neither of them could stop thinking about what happened.

At the precinct, Jane entered the café to be greeted by Angela and some pancakes. Korsak greeted her, seeing that Jane was not herself, he decided to just leave it there.

As she was eating, she couldn't stop thinking about Maura. Does she need to talk to her? Why is that she wanted to?

The buzzing of her phone took her off of her reverie.

"Rizzoli!

I'm on my way ok thanks"

* * *

Maura was finishing some rapport and waiting for some toxicology tests.

Even if she was professional, the events of the night before were making her feel uncomfortable.

She thought about never answering any email again. Those latest weeks were amazing, she didn't feel lonely anymore or awkward. Jane has never made a mean joke about her knowledge. On the contrary, she has told her that it was very enriching. Jane can't be one of the crazy person! But thinking that there is a difference in time made it in doubt.

At lunch time, and as usual Maura sat alone eating her salad. She tried to clear head in vein. She opened her laptop and googled Jane Rizzoli. She found articles about that homicide detective that in order to save her brother and her partner shot the dirty cop through herself. She was a hero. She read five articles about Jane. Now she sure that Jane was not a psycho.

* * *

Jane was stuck at work late that day. When she got home she was too tired and exhausted to do anything so she just settled to watch TV.

* * *

Two days had passed since the event and neither Jane nor Maura had send an email. However both of them were feeling lonely.

The third night, Jane decided to send an email to Maura so she turned on her laptop and started.

"Hi Maur'

It has been three days now that we didn't talk and frankly I miss my friend. I don't care if you were living in 2012! OMG it is not even possible did I just said that?!

I don't even know what I'm writing!

You know I checked my laptop and there was nothing wrong with it to tell that it was just a mistake! We really need to talk.

I am afraid too.

-Jane"


End file.
